Three fountains and a wish
by YugiohFlame
Summary: Joey yami and Seto all have one thing in mind... Love And when three magic fountains give them that opportunity who will win the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic but its not my first time reading one!  
I really hope that u enjoy my fanfic about Yugioh! Please follow me at YugiohFlame on Instagram and please review

disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the made up characters

It was a regular day at Domino High. Joey,Yami,and Seto were heading to school. But something was different, they all had one thing in mind... Love  
All during class they were thinking about someone to love them

Yamis POV

I just realized I'm the pharaoh right? Then why don't I have a queen to care for me? All the riches in the world are nothing without love.I wish I had a queen to love me.

Joeys POV

Man, it just hit me this mornin. Dat I don't have anything but my friends and serenity. I got no girlfriend mostly cuz I don't try, but still I wish I had someone to care for me...

Setos POV

not that I'm really into that mushy gushy stuff but no one but but Mokuba really accepts me  
Who else accepts me? I wish someone would accept me for who I am  
-

The 3 kept on thinking about their love life until they heard something interesting from the techer. " there is a legend about the 3 fountains in domino city. The legend is that is there is one person at each fountain with the same desire their wish will be granted, the locations of these locations are in the maps in the textbook." She pointed at a Map with 3 blue dots on it to represent the fountains. the fountains were arranged so that they were in a triangle shape . The minute that she said " desire would be granted" the three all had 1 thing in mind... To go to the fountain

When school was over the three all immediately went home and got out of their school uniforms and went to the fountain nearest to their home. Yami went to the fountain farthest to the right because it was close to the game shop. Joey went to the one to the left because it was the one closest to his apartment.  
Seto went to the one on the top.

Yamis POV

The fountain was beautiful. it had 5 water sports each lighted with a different color that was constantly changing. The fountain was about the size of a big shed. I sat down at the edge taking in its beauty until I remembered why I was there. I got up and stepped about 10 steps back and said out loud ," I wish I had someone to love me."

Joeys POV  
The water was very pretty when It was lit at night. It was pretty big for a fountain. I just stood there for bout 5 minutes until i realized a wasn't just dere for sightse'n . Then I took a deep breath and practically yelled,"  
I wish I had someone to care about me"

Setos POV

When I got there i immediaty thought the idea of getting someone to accept me by wishing was stupid and started to turn around. But something inside me told me to stay. The fountain was very nice so I stayed there for a while. After I told myself that I might as well get it over with I got up and whispered," I wish I had someone to care for me"

All three fountains Glowed brightly the moment the three boys made their wish. There was a huge flash and then the next thing they knew they were all in front of a huge mansion. Joey was the first to get up he murmured ," what happened to me?" when he realized that Yami and Seto were with him he yelled ," WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" . Seto even though he was still a little groggy replied ," shut up mutt and pipe down" . Yami being the last one to get up and the only one still thinking straight said," where are we?" when he said this all three looked around they could see a city but it wasn't domino city it was an estimated 5 miles from where they were. The only thing next to them was the mansion. They knew that it would take to long to walk so they decided to look in the mansion. The door was open. " should we really go in there? What if there is a person living here? They'll call the cops thinking were burglars!". ," calm down Joey, said yami, " there seems to be no one here we just need to make sure that were carful in here." With that they all pushed forward they explored the huge mansion until they heard a voice nearby say," Man! I'm beat! I think I'll just eat and take a quick nap!" they all froze. " what do we do!?" Whispered Joey afraid that the voice would here him. ," The only thing we can do mutt HIDE! look there's a closet now lets go!" He said as he pushed Yamiand Joey inside the closet next to them. The closet was about as wide as 3 janitor closets so they had no problem all fitting in there. The voice was getting closer. their hearts froze when the figure walked by. When it passed they sighed in relief until they heard the voice say, " You can come out, your not very good at hiding". the three came out with there hands out and heads down looking utterly defeated. The figure just looked at them for a minute until it said ," what are you doing?". Yugi looking very confused replied," aren't you going to arrest us? " he looked up. The figure was a girl about 17 years old she was pretty tall and had long black hair. Her eyes were blood red. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeve with black jeans. she just stood there for a minute then sighed," look, I don't know who you guys are but you can put your hands away, I have no intention of calling the cops you look like nice enough people." Joey who was now looking up said, " really are you serious?". the girl laughed a bit , " Yes really, Now come on you guys look hungry you can join me for dinner." With that she started walking down the hallway waiting for the, to follow. The boys followed her still surprised that she was being so kind to complete strangers.  
She led them to a huge dining hall. The table looked like it was from a palace. it was made with very high quality wood and the floor was made of marble.  
she took a seat then asked them to sit down. When they were all seated Seto asked," why are you being so nice to us when you just met us?". She stared at him before replying ," because you looked hungry and clueless to where you are so i decided to be nice."'she was interrupted when a butler came and set the food down. It was like a buffet there was steak, Rice,and all other sorts of food. The boys sat there open mouthed while the girl just got a piece of steak and said," you can eat you know" Joey didnt need to be told twice because he immediately started chomping down on the food while Seto and Yami just politely said thanks the started eating to. Half way through the meal she asked ," what are your names?My names Athena" they looked up from eating and realized that they had not properly introduced themselves. Joey who now liked the girl who gave him food said, " Nmaes Joey nice to meet ya!" . Yami who also warmed up to her said ," Yami, thank you for feeding us." Seto just said , " I'm Seto Kaiba." when the meal was done she announced," Ok let me take you to your rooms!" . That had caught them of guard ," are you sure we can stay with you? I mean you already fed us." Athena just nodded and led them down another hallway there were three rooms. " ok choose what room you want I don't really care. I'm tired so ill hit the hay, ill answer any questions you have tommorow." With that she went down the hallway and disappeared .  
they were still shocked with how nice she was but each went to there rooms and fell asleep

How was that! Il be updating ASAP again my instagrams YugiohFlame  
Stay tuned!


	2. The mall

NEXT CHAPTER AWAY!  
again my instagrams YugiohFlame so PLZ follow!  
-

The three woke up at the same time and came out of their rooms ," good morning." said Yami as he slightly stretched . ," Mornin Yami" he stared at Seto for a minute ," Kaiba" he finally said. Seto was about to respond when I delicious smell came. ," What's that?" Said Joey obviously loving the smell. The three followed the sweet aroma until they say Athena cooking eggs, bacon , and pancakes . She looked up and said," mornin guys! Eat up we're goin somewhere later" . Joey,Yami,and Seto sat down and started eating when Yami said,"where are we going?". Athena just chuckled and replied," you'll see." . When they were done with their meal Athena lead them down a hallway until they reached what seemed to be a garage. There was a limo in the middle.  
Athena got in the drivers seat and said," get in" . They didnt argue and got in. Halfway through the drive Seto asked,"where are you taking us?" slightly annoyed. Athen let out a sigh and replied," the mall,you don't expect to stay in those clothes forever do you?" They looked at their clothes, Athena had a point they were quite dirty. When Athena parked they got out of the limo and atred at the huge mall. It was very large and seemed to be very high quality. ,"Woah" was all Joey said as they entered the mall. When they found some benches Athena through them all a wallet. ," Oh My Gods!" Joey yelled. There was 10,000 Yen in each wallet. Athena who was not fazed by the money just said, " You can go to any store you want to get your clothes, lets meet back here in an hour". She was about to leave her when Yami stopped her " WAIT!, are you sure it's ok to have this money? I mean..." Athena cut him off and replied," I'm sure Yami, My family's rich it like pocket money to us". With that she left. They boys who were just dazed at her kindness said,"Woah." Then went there different ways. Joey went to a store where most of the clothes were all... Tough guy. Yami went to a high end store with leather clothes (XD)  
And Seto went to a gothic store with tons of dark shaded clothes. They all went back to the meeting place as planned except Joey.  
,"Where is that mutt?" Said Seto. I don't know I'll try calling him. She picked up her phone and called Joey no response. They found him an hour later at the food court and drove home. When they got home everyone stared at Joey and yelled the same thing ," WHERE WERE YOU!" Joey Fell backwards and replied , " I was hungry ok!?" . They all just sighed and ignored him Athena finally broke the silence and said,"Did you guys get what you need?". Yami nodded and said," Yes and thank you for the money" Athena just nodded and said," come on I have a surprise for you guys." They just out their clothes down and followed her. She led them until there was a door. The door was Pire amethyst . Athena just stood there for a minute until she turned around andAnnounced ," OK! You guys this is my Favorite part of the WHOLE HOUSE!" With that she opened the door to a huge Dueling Arena.

HOW WAS THAT! I will describe the dueling arena later. AND as a bonus you guys can VOTE who get to duel Athena on Instagram!  
Agian my Instagrams YugiohFlame!

See ya next time!


	3. Yami and Athena

Hey guys! this chapter will be focused on Athena and Yami! Enjoy!

The dueling arena was about half a foot ball field long. it had Blue steel on one side and Red on the other. There were 2 stands where the duelists could stand. It was nothing special about it except for one thing ... It was hovering about 10 feet in the air. Joey,yami,and Seto just stared until

Athena said," Ok, Who's gotta duel me?"

It was silent until Yami finally spoke up," I will duel you." Athena just nodded and started heading forward until Yami asked ," how are we going to get up there?" Athena giggled ," You'll see, just stand there." she pointed to a Circle below the stand where the players were supposed to stand . Yami did as she said and the circle started to make a strange humming noise and was glowing madly.

," Here we go Yami! " yelled Athena.

," What do you..." Before yami could finish his sentence he felt a strange feeling in his body. When he opened his eyes, he was on the dueling platform looking very suprised.

Athena Laughed very loudly until she finally said ," Did you like that Yami? It was our state if the art Teleporter!"

Yami looked down at the circle below him where he used to stand

When he got over his shock he announced , " Ok Let's DUEL" .

The duel went on for a few Hours until Yami barely won with his trap card.

," Wow your a better duelist then I thought Yami!" said Athena as soon as she got of the dueling platform. ," Thank you Athena" was all he replied. Athena smiled ," Yami follow me."

She led him to a room where there were Duel monster cards EVERYWHERE.

Athena Smiled as Yami stared amazed at the cards. Athena interrupted his thoughts when she sighed ," Amazing isn't it? It took , me years to build this collection."

Yami stared at her in amazement thinking ," she really believes in the heart of the cards... I wonder if she also believes in love..."

He snapped back to reality when he heard her say ," What's wrong Yami?"

," Hm? " Yami said as he looked at her. Athena was wearing red jeans and a black T-shirt and A jacket. , " Ra," he thought, " she's beautiful."

," Yami?" Athena said looking confused

," What is it Athena?" Replied Yami looking at her

," I think I left my deck at the dueling platform will come help me look for it?"

Yami nodded then, Athena and him made their way back to the dueling arena. Athena searched the upper part of the dueling arena while Yami searched the lower part. Mostly because Yami was still wary of the Teleporter. Yami was searching the lower section for Athena's deck when he heard a scream.

He immediately looked up to see that Athena was losing her balance on the edge of the platform. The platform was hovering 10 feet in the air and since a duel was not in progress the holographic floor was not on. She screamed as she fell through the dueling platform.

," ATHENA!" Yami yelled as he lunged to catch Athena from falling.

He was just in time as he caught Athena in perfect form. There faces were inches away from each other . They could feel each over breath. They just stayed in that position until Athena finally got out of Yami's arms and said ,"Thank you Yami for catching me," she blushed madly ," W-w-well it's getting late I think I'm going to go to bed now." With that she practically ran to her room.

Yami just stood there for a minute until he thought to himself

, " The way that I saw her face up close, her perfect complexion. By Ra, she's the most beautiful thing that I have laid my eyes on. I wonder if she could be what the fountains sent us here for, to protect Athena. But if that's true who will be the one she chooses to love?

I have to make sure that she loves me!"

With that he headed of to his room and slept.

How was that guys! In the next chapter it will be a spotlight

On SETO and Athena! When I put a spotlight on each of them i will introduce the villain of the story ( Dun - dun - DUH! ). Anyways my Instagram is : YugiohFlame and my kik is : YugiohFlame

Ill update ASAP


	4. Seto and Athena

Hey guys this chapter will be based on Athena and Seto! Enjoy!  
Again PLZ follow me on Instagram my instagrams YugiohFlame

The next morning was usual adept for one thing.. Athena was dressed in business clothes. She was wearing a red suit with a matching tie and black jeans.

," Why are you dresses like that?" Asked Seto who was liking Athena's new outfit.

," For your information i have a business meeting." Replied Athena looking very superior.

," What for? Does da company ya work for have a meeting?" Asked Joey looking up from his gourmet breakfast.

," No Joey, I company wants to combine with mine... Again." Sighed Athena as she sat down and started eating. All three of them especially Seto almost chocked on their food.

," What do you mean YOUR company?" Asked Seto suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Athena smirked ," You of all people should know Mr. CEO of Kaiba corp."

," What do you...," that's when it hit him ," W-w-wait your company isn't ... Goddess Industry's ... Is it?" He shuddered.

," Yup!" Said Athena with a smile

Seto looked like he was gong to faint. Even though Kaiba corp was basically the most powerful company in all of Asia, Goddess Industry's was its one and ONLY rival. Goddess Industry's was like Kaiba corp except Goddess corp focused more on high tech tools rather than games, such as the Teleporter.

,"Well, gotta go guys!" said Athena as she headed out the door

," Wait!" , yelled Seto suddenly, " let me come with you!"

Asha just stared at him suprised but nodded. With that they both headed off towards the limo. The ride was totally silent until Athena broke he silence.

," Hey Seto why did you want to come its going to be boring you know."

Seto just stared at her until he responded ," Because I wanted to and I was not about to be left alone with Yami and that mutt wheeler."

Their conversation was interrupted when the limo driver told them that they were at the meeting hall. They came out of the limo and Seto stared at the huge meeting hall, it was not as big as the meeting at Kaiba corp but it was still quite large. They walked in to see a man on the far end of the table.

," Wait here Seto" said Athena as she walked to the seat next to the man.

Seto sat on a chair just outside the hall. He just sat there until he heard yelling coming from the hall.

," YOU WILL FUSE WITH THIS COMPANY IF YOU DONT WANT THESE PHOTOS RELEASED!" The man yelled

," THIS IS BLACKMAIL YOU DIRTY LECH!" Yelled Athena very loudly

Seto was now looking inside. What he saw made mad, very mad. On a projector screen in the front of the room that showed pictures of him,Yami,and Joey in the mansion. He was blackmailing her with him.

," ! I AM WILLING TO SHOW THESE PHOTOS OF YOU WITH SETO KAIBA IF YOU DO NOT FUSE WITH THIS COMPANY!" Said the man very threateningly

before Athena could say a work a loud thump was heard from across the table. When the two looked to see who it was, they saw the Brunette himself. They didnt have any time to react when Seto had an out brake of his own.

," THIS IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU KNAVE! NOW YOU WILL CALL OFF YOUR BLACKMAIL UNLESS YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PATHETIC COMPANY TORN DOWN!"

Athena and the man just stared at him with wide mouths. Until Athena spoke up

," That's right Mr. Ahlaan call off your stupid blackmail or my ... Associate and I will Tear down this company!"

The man just sat in his seat. Even though his company was big it could not stand up to the power of the two most powerful company's in the whole world.

," Alright" he growled ," you win you may leave now."

With that he made his way out of the room and in his office, but before he left he whispered something in Athena's ear. She responded by delivering a swift punch to his nose knocking his across the room with a bloody nose.

," LETS GO SETO!" She yelled as she stomped out of the room.

Seto Speechlessly followed her to the limo. The whole ride was silent.

," Why did i do that?" Thought Seto ," I wouldn't speak up for someone unless I cared about them. Do I care for Athena? ... yes I do, but that doesn't matter now I bet the next word that comes out of Athena's mouth will be yelling at me for what I pulled.

His thoughts were interrupted when Athena finally cut the silence. What she said shocked Seto to no end.

," Seto... I'm sorry" Said Athena looking him in the eye

Seto was so suprised he was so sure that Athena was going to be mad but instead she was... Apologizing?!

," Athena there is no need to apologize I was happy to help. Plus I couldn't stand to see that lech take advantage of YOU with ME!" The thing that scared Seto was that he meant every caring word that he said.

Athena just stared at him, wide eyes until she finally spoke up

," Seto I don't know what to say... Thank you"

Before they could go any further in their conversation they were home.  
They made their way to the living room until Seto broke the ice

," So Athena how did you punch that guy so hard?" Asked Seto with a smirk

," I took a few Tae kwon do classes. But you'll end up worse than him of you try anything Seto." Said Athena with a smirk of her own

That kept him silent until they got to Athena's room. It was not very far from Seto, Yami, and Joeys room.

," Hey Athena I found out how you can repay me.." Said Seto with a evil grin,

," What would that be S-s-Seto ." Replied Athena nervously.

," Letting me do this" With that he kissed Athena on the check passionately

Seto then gasped and ran back to his room leaving behind a very suprised Athena. When Seto got back to his room and threw himself on the bed.

," Why did I do that!? Do I really care about Athena that much? ... Yes yes I do! I MUST MAKE ATHENA LOVE ME AT ALL COSTS"

With his proposition done he fell asleep

How was that guys the next chapter will be on Athena and JOEY!

And sry I forgot about this disclaimer

I don't own YUGIOH! or the characters in this story in any of the chapters.

Btw One more. Chapter BEFORE I INTRODUCE THE VILLAN!


	5. Joey and Athena

Hey guys! This will be focused on Athena and Joey and enjoy!

-—––-

The next day the three sat down at the table as usual and ate their breakfast.

"Okay! Who wants to walk at the park with me?!" Announced Athena suddenly

Seto and Yami just blushed as they remembered their alone time with Athena. So Joey being the only one to have not had his experience yet said.

," Sure Athena! Ill walk wid ya! "

With that the blond and Athena said goodbye to Seto and Yami then went to the park. At the park Athena decided to be playful and played tag with Joey.

," Hey get back here!" Yelled Joey as he chased after Athea playfully.

," You'll have to get me first Joey!" Yelled Athena as she ran away from the blond

Joey ended up chasing Athena for about 10 minutes until Joey ended up catching her. They were exhausted so they headed off to a hill and landed back in relaxation.

," Hey Joey I'm gotta get us ice cream ok?" Said Athena as she headed of towards the nearby ice cream shop.

Joey nodded and waited for Athena to return with the ice creams. But something was wrong it had already been 20 minutes, he was getting worried so he looked around for Athena. He finally found her, but she was being ambushed by three thugs. He decided to lay low until thing got rough.

," So your the leader of Goddess Industrys? Well then a Sweetheart would give us that money and you'll be fine" said the thug in front of her.

," NOT A CHANCE!" Yelled Athena as she threw a punch at the thug, it landed, but the other 2 thugs quickly restrained her arms leaving her wide open.

," Maybe we should take more than her money" said the thug restraining her right arm

Joey had seen enough, he ran in and started beating the crap out of the things on her arms. The thugs tried to punch back but, Joey was enraged that they dare lay a hand on Athena, he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Athena yell.

," Joey watch out!" Athena yelled as she kicked the thug directly behind Joey.

Joey spun around to see a thug knocked out and with a fairly large bruise on his face. He was feeling a mixture of pride and fear.

,"Wow good job!" Said Joey obviously impressed.

," Thanks Joey! But I think we should leave before those thugs come to." Said Athena In

reply.

Joey just nodded and they both went home. During the ride Joey asked

," Hey Athena why did ya save me back there?"

Athena just plainly replied ," Because Joey Ill be damned if I let anything happen to you guys, I care about you guys."

Joey thought in his head ," she cares about us?"

Before Joey could get any further in his thoughts they were home.

They made their way to Athena's room.

," well Joey goodnight, you need rest after dealing with those thugs and remember what I said, I care about you guys."

With that she closed the door and went to bed. Joey just stood there very moved by what she said.

," I care about you to," he said out loud ," I won't let anything happen to you I promise!"

But little did Joey know that thins were about to take turn for the worse for the four of them.

Next chapter the VILLAN comes in !

Btw sry that this chapters so short. Stay tuned!


	6. Bound together

Sorry it's been awhile since the update! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!  
But remember this is where the VILLAN comes in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was about 9:00 when the boys woke up. They all came downstairs too see that Athena was already awake and making breakfast herself.

" Athena why are you making breakfast today?" Asked Yami who was curious to know.

Athena looked up from her cooking to answer

," Were going somewhere special today that's why, now sit down and eat."

They all sat down without question and began to eat their food. The food was pancakes, bacon , eggs , and other various breakfast foods. What surprised Yami, Seto, and Joey was that the food was even better than the food the chef prepared!

," Where did ya learn to cook so good!? " asked Joey obviously loving the food.

Athena just plainly replied

," I took a few cooking classes."

The rest of the meal was silent... Except for Joeys loud chewing. When the meal was all done and they had all eaten. Athena got up and announced where they were going to.

," Ok guys! We're going to the nearby amusement park to have some fun ok?"

They just nodded and got into the limo and drove off. The ride to amusement park was fairly short. When they got there they rode on many various rides like The Tower of Terror, The Demon roller coaster, and bumper cars. When they were done they were all feeling sick, except for Athena. Even Seto was sick in his stomach.

," I think Im,gotta barf..." Said Joey as he slowly made his way to the benches.

," I feel sick as well Joey." Replied Yami as sat next to him.

" Suck it up! I'll go get us some drinks I'll be right back" Said Athena as she left for the nearby drink stand.

A shadow loomed over the three evilly.

," Enjoy yourself while you can Pharaoh and others! For I will soon strike and you will be mine!"

Pronounced the figure as he sat back and watched the four enjoy their last few hours of happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
," Here you go guys!" Said Athena as she past the three their drinks.

," Thank you, Athena" muttered Seto as they sipped their drinks. They just walked around the carnival after that. On their way out Athena saw a booth that she really found interesting. The booth had a prize that was 4 chokers each with a few letters that when put together spelled " Bound Together".

," That looks cool!" Said Athena as she paid the man running the booth.

The game was the one where you have three darts and you have to pop the balloons with them. She threw the first one and landed on the balloon. The second one narrowly missed the balloon. While the third one directly hit the balloon.

," DARNIT!" Yelled Athena as she lost the game.

," Let us try. " said the three behind her. Yami, Seto, and Joey each got one dart. Yami's dart landed directly on the balloon, Joey almost missed but managed to make it, Seto just easily threw the dart at the balloon. The manager then handed them the chokers. Yami was given the one that was a deep purple, Joey had a choker that was blood red, Seto received the sapphire blue choker, and Athena was given a golden choker. They each put theirs on looking satisfied. The chokers each had a tag on them that spelled " bound together " when they were put together

," Thanks guys!" Chimed Athena as she made her way to the car.

When they got home everything was dark and silent.

," Hey what happened he-" but before Joey could het his sentence something was tied around him,Yami, and Seto leaving them chained to the walls.

," WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS! " yelled Athena as she was furious that someone attacked her friends in her own home.

," well, well ,well looks who's here." Said a figures he stepped out of they shadows. It was Marik himself.

," Let them go of duel me!" Yelled Athena as she was contempt on winning.

," Fine let's duel little girl!" With that they both made their was to the dueling arena.

Athena was pissed not only had Marik kidnapped her friends he called Hera little girl! Only a few people dared to do that and let's just say those people wish they weren't alive.  
Meanwhile Seto,Yami, and Joey were bound to the wall of the dueling arena with almost no hope of getting free anytime soon.

," Let me make proposition for you girl! " yelled Marik from the other side of the dueling arena.

," What exactly is that proposition of yours Marik?" Said Athena obviously still mad.

," If I win this duel you come with me and they die" he said while gesturing to the restrained boys. ," But if you win I let them go and leave you alone deal?"

Athena pondered that for a moment before replying ," I agree let's DUEL!"

Right before they were about to start the duel Joey yelled from the sidelines

," DONT DO IT ATHENA IF YOU LOSE YOU HAVE TO GO WITH HIM!"

Athena just delivered a weak smile at him and softly replied

," It's ok you guys I'll be fine."

With that the duel started. Athena's deck mostly consisted of angel type monsters while Mariks deck was of evil creatures. The duel continued until the last turn of the duel with Athena having 900 life points and Marik having 750. Athena had " the fallen angel" on her side oft he field while Marik only had a face-down card.

," NOW! fallen angel attack Marik directly!"

Yelled Athena as her angel attacked Marik.

," Not so fast! I activate the card " just desserts! " now we both lose!

Yelled Marik as his and Athena's life points reached zero.

," what's happens now?" Said Yami

Marik smirked evilly.

," Well pharaoh since we both lost we each get halve of what we want."

"What do you mean halve?"  
Said Athena still on her guard.

," Easy! the deal was that if you won they go free soo..."

With that he made a motion with his hands and the three boys were immediately released of their bindings.

," BUT! my end of the deal is that you come with me so your mine now girl!"

Yelled Marik evilly. This made Seto,Yami, and Joey mad, very mad.

," YOU CANT DO THAT! " they yelled in unison.

," Oh but I believe that I can! she got halve of her deal and I get mine! Unless you want to die and she remain here!"

Yelled Marik outraged that they interfere in their agreement. The three were about to argue when Athena cut them off.

," Ok Marik I'll come with you, but leave them out of this!"

said Athena breaking the argument.

," excellent!"

Proclaimed Marik as he started to make a portal.

," Athena don't do this!" Yelled Seto as the portal widened.

," It was nice knowing you guys.. Good bye and take this as a keepsake."

Replied Athena softly as she tossed them something.

," NOO ATHENA!" They yelled but it was to late. Yami looked in his hands to see what she had given them before she left... It was the choker that said ," bound together" . But unfortunately they weren't bound toghether for as long as they had hoped, Athena was gone.

Please don't kill me! I swear I'll update so you guys can see what happens to Athena! Btw plz review and tell me if you like the story so far!  
Bye!

Disclaimer: don't own yugioh... Yet


	7. A sliver of hope

hey guya sry ita been a while! but heres the next chapter!

/./././../././././././././././././../././././././. /././

The three just stood on their knees. tears runnning down their faces as they had just lost the one person in their lives they cared about.

," Shes gone, shes really gone.." sighed out Yami as tears rushed down his face.

Joey threw his fist against the wall. not caring about the pain in his fist.

," DAMMIT! we werent strong enough to save her! and god knows where she is now!" yelled Joey in his rage and sadness.

The three had a moment of silence as if to reflect in the times they shared together. Whne Kaiba said the one thing that gave them a sliver of hope.

," I know where she is! " he prounounced

Yami looked at his with tears still fresh in their eyes. Not believing what they just heard.

." What do you mean you know where she is kaiba?" asked Yami still greiving but, he had a slight amount of hop in his voice.

Setos face flushed a bright red as he mumbled.

," iputachipintheearingsigaveher"

Joey wiped the tears out of his eyes as he looked at Seto.

," Speak up Kaiba!" he yelled as he was anxious to hear what Seto meany when he said he knew where Athena was located.

This gave them all a sliver of hope they desperatly wanted to hold on to.

," I put a chip in the earrings I gave her " he whispered barely audible.

Yami was now over his sadness as he now had a ray of hope of saving his queen.

," Kaiba speak!' he yelled as he to was now anxious.

Seto took a deep breath as he looked like he was red with embarrasment. He kept on breathing deeplymuntil he finally replaid lound enough for all of Asia to hear.

," I PUT A TRAKING CHIP IN THE EARRINGS I GAVE HER AS A PRESENT ALRIGHT!"

Joey and Yami fell back in shock as they heard what kaiba had to say. The dueling arena was completely silent for a few minutes, until Yami and Joey yelled the same thimg at kaiba, giving him a taste of his own medicine

," YOU DID WHAT!"

Kaiba now fell backward as he axplained his story quikly regaining his composure.

," I got Athena a pair of earrings at the fair while you two were in the bathroon and then for safe measures I put a gps chip in them so if anything were to happen to Athena we could eisily find her."

( Flash Back )

Yami and Joey were in the bathroom while Seto and Athena were waiting outside. Athena had somehow managed to drag Seto with her to various booths with merchandise. Athena stopped in her tracks staring in awe at a pair of earrings one of the booths were selling. They were shaped as the egyptian symbol " ankah " and were blood red on one side and gold on the other. Seto noticed how nice the earring would look on her so he asked

," Athena do you like those earrings?"

Athena just nodded eagerly as she continued to stare ate the beautiful earrings. This gave Seto an idea. He knew hoy Joey and Yami also had a liking to Athena, but had never properly given her a gift. So by being the first he would have a romantic edge.

," Sir I would like to puchase those earrings."

Seto said trying his best not to smirk in his thinking of getting a gift for Athena. The man nodded and took the earring of the glass container and handded them to Seto who paid for them. Seto then beckond to Athena to show her what he bought. Her face was priceless to him as she gasped at the beautiful earrings.

," Seto I..."

she stated, but Seto cut her off as he put the earrings gently through her ear loops. They really did look beautuful on her. She was absolutly speachless. She stayed like that untill she was abli to sigh out

," Thank you Seto... But we should get back before Joey and Yami come looking for us."

with that she blushed madly the whole way back. But little did she know that the CEO had slipped a high tech traking chip in the earrings before giving them to her.

( end of flash back )

Yami and Joey paled as they realized that they were losing in the love battle, but quickly got over it as they now had a lead to where Athena was.

," Lets use her computer to find her before Marik does something to her."

stated Yami seriously.

The three nodded and made their way over to the main computer that Athena showed them when they got to the house. Seto immiediatly started to tap into the chips location using Kaiba Corps. main-frame. When he was done a location popped up. They were at an abandoned warehouse just on the outskirts of town.

," We found her! now lets go!"

Yelled Joey as he desperatly wanted to go already to save Athena..

," Right."

agreed Yami and Seto.

They began to run to the limo and started the car. They were willing to brake every speed limit and red light to get to Athean who was being held prisoner by Marik.

," We're coming Athena just hold on."

they thought as they sped out of the driveway. But little did they know that things were already taking a turn for the worst for Athena.

/./././././././././././../././././././././././././ ././././././././..././

I know that you guys probably wnat to kill me for that cliff! Next chapter i will show you what is happening on Athenas side of the story. Also i am considering making a drabbles collection about vairious shippings ( puppyshipping,Dragonshipping,theifshipping,etc.) SO PLZ TELL ME ANY THING ABOUT THAT OR ANTHING THAT YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD IN THE STORY!

my kik : YugiohFlame

my instagram: YugiohFlame

See ya next time!


	8. reunion

Athena woke up in a room still hazy from the previous night. Ahe immiediatly atrted to panick as she tried to remember where she was and why. She calmed down when she remembered the events of the previous night. Athena then sighed and started to walk around the room. It was a faint grey with various egyptian related objects. Their was little furniture that included a shelf,bed, and closet. She went out the door as she felt a tug into her ankle. She looked down to see a chain around her ankle that only allowed her to go around the room and no further. Athena aslo noticed a note beside the chain. She picked it up and started to read it:

Dear slave,

I will be out for a while doing a few errands so you might as well make yourslef useful and go to the side of the closet. I have prepared an outfit for you. I will be out for quite a while so entertain yourslef. Also i doubt the pharoah and athers will find you anytime soon

Master Marik

Athena read the note a few more times before looking uo at the ceiling and sighing,

," So this is life?"

to get it out of her head she went over to the side of the closet like the note said to find her new outfit. It was a light long lavender free with an M etched on the dress aslo included golden shoes and belft for her to wear. She put them on and simply waited for Marik to return. He eventually did when Athena heard the door open and saw Marik in all his evil glory.

," Well look what we have here the slave actually followed orders?"

Athena stayed silent at this remark but gave him an evil glare. Marik just smirked at this then beckoned for Athena to follow him. She listened but, stayed silent while she followed him. The hallway was fairly long with Egyptian symbols On the side. They kept walking until they came to a large room.

," Since your mine now, we'll start your training up that food and hand it to me!"

he demanded as he referred to the food trey on the table. Athena hated this but went over to they food and handed it to marik. When she felt her self being roughly put on her knees.

," Let me tell you the rules :

1) you will always kneel before me and call me master

2) never disobey me

3) stay quiet.

understood?"

Athena just meekly replied

," Yes master "

the last part was barely audible. Marik just snickered and did this practice with her numerous times until Marik got an idea! While Athena was bringing him his food he tripped her!

," oh it looks like you tripped slave! Now you must be punished!"

Athena just stood there wide eyed antil she got to her seances and ran. But Marik was to fast and caught her by the arm. She struggled but me was to strong.

," Now, now you only making it worse for yourself.."

he cooed.

Athena was about to respond when before she ever knew what was happening to her, she was chained by her arms facedown. Marik looked at his work and snickered. He then grabbed a whip at this Athena struggled. But to no avail.

," Since you disobeyed its will be 20 lashes and...

he grabbed a small pocket knife.

" 5 cuts with this"

Athena yelled

," STOP! THIS IS CRAZY!"

But Marik did no such thing. Instead he released a hard crack on Athena's back. She screamed loudly. Marik did not let up. He released the next nineteen lashes. When he was done there was large red marks on her all over body. She slid tears down her face but, Marik just took out his knife and started putting slashes down her back.

," ARGHH!"

Athena screamed.

When marik was done Athena was a bloody mess... literaly. She had cuts and bruses all over her. Her once elagent purple dress was now blood red.

," There now you know what happens when you disobey ,now its late so all take you to your chambers"

With that Marik led Athena to the basement where their was a cage. She tried to fight back but failed. He roughly shoved Athena inside and left. The basemant was competely empty and quite after that

," Why does this happen to me?"

She thought as tears slid down her face.

The cage was small and cold. So Athena just found a somewhat comfortable position and fell asleep. ATleast for about 2 hours until she heard foootsteps coming. She weakly opened her eyes and muttered

"What do you want now Marik?"

But when she looked clearly there were 3 figures. She blinked a couple of times before realizing.. it was Seto,Joey,and Yami! They turnrd on the lights and it seemed that they were just as shocked as Athena was!

," Athena?"

They said at the same time.

,"Guys?!"

she replied.

They just stood there realizing that they had found each other.

How wus THAT!

That was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myselff!

Ill be updating soon

Bye!


	9. Fate of heart

hey guys! Did ya miss me? Well anyway don't forget to follow me on instagram! It's : YugiohFlame

sry to have kept ya waitin Story away!

The four just stared at each other until Yami came to his senses.

," Athena what happened to you?"

Athena just weakly smiled and quietly yelled.

," Ill tell ya later lets just get out of here!"

She didn't want Marik to three nodded then Seto got put a lock pick ( who knew Seto could be so handy?) and skillfully picked the lock to Athena's cage . She stood up but quickly fell because she was too weak.

," Let us help ya Athena, Kay?"

whispered Joey gently as he was trying to comfort her.

Athena nodded and Seto, Yami, and Joey helped her up the stairs careful not to make any noise. They made their way to the hallway when Seto noticed the scars and cuts on her body.

," Athena what did he do to you?!"

he growled, furious that Marik dare hurt her.

Yami and Joey heard this and looked down to see Athena's cuts as well. She had numerous cuts and scars on her arms and legs. When they saw this they were just as furious as him.

," Did Marik do that to ya?!"

yelled Joey as quietly as he could.

Athena just faintly nodded. They decided not to touch on the subject anymore for Athena looked like she was going o break out in tears at any moment. They kept on quitly moving until they reached the door.

," Look Athena were almost there once we're out that door we'll never let Marik hurt you again."

said Yami quietly.

The other two nodded as Athena just nodded weakly. They reached for the doorknob when..

," And just what do you think your doing?"

a voice came from behind them

They slowly turned around to see... the psyco Egyptian himself.. Marik.

," We are taking back Athena and you not going to stop us MARIK!"

yelled Seto who was now not making any attempt to make his voice quiet

," Yeah! and you'll pay for what you did to Athena!"

Added Joey who wanted nothing but to tear at the man in front of him. Athena just sank deeper and deeper behind her three friends for she refused to look at " death " in the eye.

Marik just smirked evilly as an idea came into his head.

," Alright, you've peeked my interest. Let's settle this with a duel, follow me."

Seto,Yami,and Joey just quietly followed, hovering protectively over Athena. Marik led them to a wide duel field in the back of the ware house.

," What are the terms for your duel Marik!?"

roared Yami eager to crush Marik. Joey and Seto were the same

," The rules are simple pharaoh, it will be you three against me. winner gets the girl."

They three nodded as they started their way to the dueling arena, but as they left they felt a tug on their sleeves. They turned around to see Athena.

," Be careful you guys."

She said as she looked them in the eye.

,"We will."

They all replies as they looked into her blood red eyes as well. They just stood like that for a minute until the three got to their dueling posts. Athena just stood on the sidelines.

," Get ready pharaoh! Remember the winner decides her fate!"

Marik yelled from the other side of the dueling arena.

Seto,Yami,and Joey nodded. Content on winning Athena's freedom.

," THEN LETS DUEL!"

Procliamed Marik.

The duel was about to begin, but little did Seto,Yami,and Joey know that Athena had put one card in each of their decks that could decide the fate of the duel.

PLZ DONT KILL ME FOR THAT CLIFF!

Ill update ASAP ,

until next time! bye!

disclaimer: I don't own yugioh... yet.


	10. Savior

Hey people sry its been a while! BTW there will be a duel seen and its mt 1st one! so i hope its not too bad! Any who here we go!

The duel had started and it was Mariks turn. He drew his card and a wide grin spread on his face.

," I play Doma The Angel Of Silence in defence mode and one card face down!"

He cakcled evilly as his monster appeared on the field

Yami,Seto, and Joey paid it no mind.. it was now Yami's turn, he drew his card and looked at his hand for a moment remembering how much was at stake until he played his cards

," I play the celtic guardian in attack mode and a legendary sword!"

He yelled from his side of the dueling field as his guardian attacked. Marik unfortunatly took no damage from the attack, but now it was Joeys turn

," I summon panter warrior in attack mode! Panther worrior attack Marik!

Joey yelled as he played his card. His large panther warrior attacked Marik directly making hid life points drop to 2000 but the torture wasn't over yet it was seto's turn now

," I play the lord of dragoons to attack you Marik!"

bellowed Seto as his monster attacked Marik, everyone thought nothing of Mariks face doen card until now...

Marik laughed in amusement before playing his face down card

," FOOLS! youve activated my face down card " Must Be One", ( not a real card ) ,this card makes you three draw a card and if the cards you draw are not of the same attribute then you automatically lose! But if they are I lose."

Yami,Seto, and Joey looked down at their decks. It was impossible for them to draw a same attribute card when their decks are so different, they thought that they had already lost. So Yami slowly drew a card expecting the worse when he drew..

Light end dragon

,"What?, tought Yami ," I dont remember putting this card in my deck."

It was Joeys turn now he also drew his card hoping for a miracle when one happened he drew...

felgard dragon

," Nyeh? I don't think I put this card in my deck."

Joey and Yami were thinking to them selves when Seto drew his card. He was scared and though he would never admit it he had lost... Or so he though he drew his last card when he drew..

Alexandrite dragon

," I'm sure I didn't put this card in my deck."

thought Seto

the three were completely clueless until they put 2 and 2 toghether.. Athena was the one who slipped them into their deck. They looked down to see a widely smiling Athena she had been the light of their salvation and now it was going to pay off.

," WE PLAY OUR LIGHT-ATTRIBUTE DRAGONS AND ATTACK YOU MARIK!"

They yelled as their beasts were summoned. Marik looked as if he had just been hit with a truck, "how could they have possibly drawn the same attribute card unless...,

Marik looked down to see Athena smiling

," It was HER!"

was his last thought before he lost the duel.

," We win Marik now leave!"

yelled Yami as he got off the dueling platform. Marik snikered and soon began to laugh.

," Whats so funny Marik?"

asked Joey cautiously

," Did you really believe I would keep a promise?! "

Was all he said before grabbing Athena and flying off using the powers of his rod. Athena did not have anytime to respond before the Egyptian PHYCO had kidnapped her.. AGAIN. But Seto,Yami, and Joey were not letting hih get way again, they threw their cards at Marik. The cards had ounces again saves her. Marik yelped in suprise and dropped Athena.

," AHHHHH!"

screamed Athena as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

," This is it.. I'm going to die."

She thought as she closed her eyes and fell, but as she was falling she felt someone catch her and say

," You really can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Athena blinked a couple of times before seeing her savior was...

Haha! I can't imagine the looks of your guy's faces right now!

btw the cards " light end dragon", " Felgard Dragon", and Alexandrite dragon"

are all real cards.

anyway till next time! I'll update soon

plz follow me at

instagram: YugiohFlame

or kik me

Kik: YugiohFlame


	11. The end For now

Hey guys sry it's been a while,! but atleast now you cann see whos the hero!

Athena opened her eyes to see her savior was..

Seto

Seto set Athena down on the ground safelyand smiled. ( that's 109 dead puppies )

,"Are you okay?"

they all asked when Athena Her ... Trip. Athena smiled happy to see her friends once more.

,"I'm fine guys, thanks for rescuing me."

she he replied with a weak smile. The three sighed in releif knowing that everything was going to be alright. Joey smiled widely and said

," Well that's great Athena! Now let's just up everythin behind us and go home kay?"

They all nodded and headid home The drive was silent the whole way home to the mansion?When they finally after what seemed like an eternity got to the door way of the mansion but, Athena started crying.

," What's wrong Athena?"

asked Seto worried.

Athena looked at her mansion once more. It was where she ,made the greatest friends of her life, grew up, and made great memories. It was her home... Their home. She looked at Seto and gave a weak smile.

,"I'm fine guys I'm just... Happy to be home ya know?"

They nodded smiling and opened the inhaled the magnificent smell of the home, looking around and smiling. Everything was back to normal once again. That's when it occurred to Seto that he still had Athena's chocker. So he took it out of his pocket and gently placed it around her neck. Athena looked behind her to see Seto, her savior. They just stayed like that for a minute until..

,"Hey..How did you guys find me anyway?"

The three stood stiff until both Joey and Yami pushed Seto in front of them.

," It was his idea!"

They yelled as they ran for their lives to their rooms.

," Traitors."

Muttered Seto under his breath.

," What do they mean?"

asked Athena with a hint of anger in her voice. Setos shoulder stiffened as he explained slowly

," Well Athena... The earrings that a gave you at the carnival... Well I... Chipped them"

he mutterd the last part. Athena living room has silent until you could hear Athena crack her knuckles. Athena clenched her jaw then calmly said

,"Seto? Do you have health insurance?"

," Yes...why?"

Asked Seto shivering slightly. He wanted to run right then and their but was stopped by Athea's threat.

," BECAUSE SETO! WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD! SO I SUGGEST YOU START RUNNING!"

Seto didn't need to be told twice, he took of faster then you could say "duel monsters" with Athena right on his tail.

,"YOU BETTER RUN!"

she yelled as she ran for Seto, unfortunately for him she was a track runner And gold medalist.

," OH SHIT!"

He yelled as he ran for his life from Athena around the living room. Meanwhile Joey and Yami both listened to their screams through the wall.

," You know that we lost right?"

said Joey as he listened to the couple. Yami chuckled and turned his head

," Yes, I know, but who says we cant be friends?"

He replied.

Joey looked at him and gave him a smile.

," Your right Yami, now let's save Kaiba before Athena kills him."

Yami nodded and went and restrained Athena before she was able to kick Seto in the gut. Yup everything was back to normal... For now.

The End

Yeah crappy ending, but don't worry I will make a sequel soon! Also I am planning on making a new story soon, I don't know what it will be called but I do know what it will be about. You guys will just have to find out! C ya later

-YugiohFlame


End file.
